Unforeseen Danger
by CSIBeauty
Summary: When Ryan, Eric, Calleigh, and Natalia end up trapped in an abandoned insane asylum, they will get the surprise of a lifetime when they realize who is behind their kidnapping. A story that was written for a contest on another site.
1. Chapter 1

**Unforeseen Danger Chapter 1**

They woke up in a windowless room. It was padded from floor to ceiling, like a room you'd find in an asylum. The only door had a single slot, big enough for a tray of food or one to peer in. How had they gotten there?

It had appeared that all of the CSI's were there. Everyone except Horatio that is. Natalia Boa Vista, Calleigh Duquesne, Ryan Wolfe, and Eric Delko. The small room barely fit the four of them, and the blood stains on the walls didn't make any of them feel more comfortable.

"Where are we?" Ryan asked out loud. It was a question that they all had in their mind. Everyone tried to think of how they had got there but none were able to come to a solution. They remained silent for several minutes. Eric got up and walked over to the door, looking out of the small slot. All he could see was a gray wall.

"You don't actually think we are in an asylum, do you?" Natalia asked.

"It's hard to tell from in here," said Ryan. "But it is what it looks like."

"I think a better question is why are we here," said Calleigh. "And how did we get here?"

"Does anybody remember what we were doing before this?" Eric asked.

They all shook their heads.

"So what do we do now?" Natalia asked. "It's not like we can just get up and walk out of here."

The door suddenly slammed open, making them jump back. They all looked at each other, unsure whether they should leave the room. Eric stepped forward and looked out the door into the long, dark hallway. It appeared that nobody was there.

"This place looks abandoned," said Eric to the others.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," said Natalia.

"If we are going to find a way out of here, we will need to stick together," said Ryan.

"I think that's a good idea," said Calleigh, walking up behind Eric looking through the door too. "Which way to we head?"

Suddenly, they heard a loud bang come from their room. They all looked around, but could not tell where it was coming from. The walls in the room began to close them in and they rushed out of the room as quickly as possible. The walls banged together and the door slammed shut. They all jumped back against the wall in shock.

They stood still for several minutes letting their heart rates reach a normal rhythm. The place had a haunted feeling to it. The hallways were dimly lit by a few lights from the ceiling. The gray walls were cracked and had areas with chipped paint. It appeared that nobody had been in the building for years. Cobwebs lined the corners of the hall and the other doors were covered in dust. Ryan took a deep breath and walked forward, attempting to see anything down the hallway.

"Which way do we head?" he asked.

"At this point, I don't think it really matters," said Eric.

"It looks a bit brighter to the right," Natalia stated.

Eric led the way down the hall. The others seemed almost reluctant to follow. It almost looked as if shadows were running past them, but they tried to stay focused on getting out. The end of the hallway led to a descending staircase. Eric was about to walk down when Calleigh grabbed him. He looked at her confused.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

They all stopped, remaining as silent as possible. It became clear that there was whispering coming from below the stairs. They looked at each other and etched forward attempting to make out what the whispering was saying. It was still mumbled. Eric sighed, beginning to descend down the stairs. The others followed, staying as quiet as possible. The closer they got to the whispers the louder they became, but it seemed that they did not get any clearer.

Whey they reached the bottom of the stairs, the whispers suddenly stopped sending a wave of silence over them. They froze at the bottom of the stairs. After a few moments of silence they began to hear footsteps above them and something metal dragging on the ground. Fear filled them up and they began to run down the nearby hall. The rooms down the hall appeared to be other solitary rooms, with barred windows. After several minutes of running they reached a corner and stopped.

"This is crazy," said Natalia, out of breath. "How are we supposed to get out of here?"

"There has to be some way out of this building," said Calleigh.

"I don't think we are meant to leave," Eric replied.

"We have to keep moving," said Ryan.

There was a sudden cracking sound behind them. They turned around in time to see the wall collapse. Natalia screamed as the debris knocked the four of them unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unforeseen Danger Chapter 2**

Ryan put his had to his aching head and sat up. He looked around him and suddenly became more alert when he realized that everyone else was gone. He pushed the pieces of debris off his legs and began to stand up. He winced in pain and noticed his leg was bleeding. Ryan stumbled as he attempted to stand up straight.

_Where are the others? _He thought to himself. They were just there with him when the wall collapsed, but there didn't seem to be any sign that they had left. It was strange. Even if they had left, they wouldn't have done so without him. He leaned against the wall, worried about what happened to his friends. The hall was abnormally silent. All that could be heard was his breathing.

Ryan attempted to walk, but could not bear weight on his leg. He fell back against the wall and groaned. It was not going to be easy to move through the building, but staying in one place could be dangerous. He took a deep breath and began to limp around the corner.

After a few steps he gasped at the stabbing pain in his leg. He continued trying to keep as much weight off of it as possible. There seemed to be a lit room up ahead. Ryan wasn't sure if it was a way out, or if someone was in the room.

Desperate for answers he summoned enough strength to make it to the door. His leg was throbbing now he was not sure that he would be able to make it any further without resting. The door was cracked open slightly. Ryan attempted to peek into the room, his leg could not hold him up anymore. He groaned when he hit the ground and he could hear footsteps coming toward him. Ryan quickly tried to pull himself out of sight, but was unsuccessful. A dark figured walked out of the door and turned to Ryan.

Ryan looked up in surprise recognizing the face that was staring back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unforeseen Danger Chapter 3**

"Horatio?" Ryan asked, unsure if his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Hello, Mr. Wolfe," Horatio replied.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked, sitting up.

"I've been here a while," Horatio answered, holding his sunglasses in hand.

"What does that mean?" Ryan asked, beginning to become afraid. Horatio just looked at Ryan without saying a word. Ryan's heart began to race and his breathing quickened. He attempted to stand again, with difficulty.

"You shouldn't try to stand, Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said. "It looks like your badly injured."

"How did we get here?" Ryan asked suddenly.

"What?" Horatio asked, surprised.

"None of us remember how we got here," said Ryan. "Something tells me you know."

"I don't know what makes you think that," said Horatio, calmly.

He attempted to stand again, this time succeeding. He groaned as sharp pains shot through his leg. When he looked at Horatio he noticed a strange look in his eye that he had never seen before. Ryan began to move away from Horatio, fear filling him up.

"You shouldn't try to run, Mr. Wolfe," said Horatio, sounding less like himself than before. Horatio reached behind him to grab something, while Ryan attempted to move away. Before Horatio could get to what he was trying to grab, a board came out of no where hitting him in the head.

His body tumbled to the ground revealing Natalia still holding the board in her hand. She threw it to the ground grabbing her arm in pain.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Ryan. "Other than my leg from the collapsing wall. What happened to you?"

"I just woke up in some other room," said Natalia, walking over to him. "I didn't know where I was or how I got there. Then I noticed that you, Eric, and Calleigh were missing. Right now, we need to get out of here. There is someone else in the building after us and I don't want him to catch up."

"Who?" Ryan asked as Natalia helped him stand.

"I don't know who he is," Natalia answered. "I didn't get that close to him. He was coming at me with an ax."

They began to walk quickly down the hallway, looking for any place that would lead the the front of the building. A blood curdling scream suddenly echoed through the building, which made them stop dead. Ryan recognized the scream.

"Calleigh!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Unforeseen Danger Chapter 4**

Calleigh backed away to the wall as the man lunged at her with the ax. She screamed again ducking out of the way, just in time. She began to run down the hallway, but lost her footing, sending her falling to the floor. Turning over she saw the man over her, holding his ax high. She closed her eyes waiting for the ax to come down. Instead she heard it hit the ground.

When she opened them, she saw Eric struggling to keep the man from retrieving his ax. Calleigh quickly crawled over to where the ax laid and grabbed it. The man continued to struggle with Eric, without realizing that Calleigh had his ax. The man pushed Eric away, throwing him into the nearby wall. When he turned he saw Calleigh and had no time to react. She swung the ax, hitting him directly in the chest and he collapsed on the ground. Eric walked over to Calleigh, out of breath.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, "she replied. "Are you?"

"I'm fine," he said. "A little sore, but fine. Let's get out of here before somebody else shows up."

They began to run down the nearest hallway, looking down the other hallways for a way out. It seemed that every hall led to a dead end. When they reached the end of the hall they noticed light coming from the left hall. They proceeded down it quickly and came to a stop when they noticed a man standing in the doorway leading outside. They watched as the man put on a pair of sunglasses before turning to face them.

"Horatio?" Eric asked, surprised. They began to walk to him.

"Stop," said Ryan behind them, walking up with Natalia. "He's the one who put us in here."

"What?" Eric and Calleigh said together.

"I see you didn't bring a board with you this time, Ms. Boa Vista," said Horatio with anger in his voice. "It also seems that my friend with the ax is no longer with us."

"Your friend?" Calleigh asked.

"I had thought this was going to be simple. My friend would just take care of you," Horatio stated. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to get into it."

The four of them began to back away. Horatio closed the doors and turned back to them now holding a gun.

"What are you doing, H?" Eric asked, afraid.

"The four of you are more trouble then your worth," Horatio stated, coming towards them. "If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be investigated by Rick Stedler every week or have news reporters at our doorstep. I've decided it's time to replace the four of you."

"Then why not just fire us?" Natalia asked, panicked.

"It turns out that you have to have a better reason to fire someone," said Horatio. "It's much easier this way."

"You can't get away with this," said Calleigh.

"I already have," Horatio stated, gun still held high. "I have already informed people that the four of you died tragically during a case we were working on. An explosion leaving nothing but ashes."

The four of them backed into the wall and Horatio gave an evil grin.

"There's no way people believed that," said Eric.

"I'm Horatio Caine," he stated. "There is nobody who wouldn't believe me."

"Who's that?" Ryan asked suddenly, looking behind Horatio.

Horatio looked behind him, confused. Ryan leaped forward attempting to grab the gun out of Horatio's hand. Horatio, caught off guard, let go of the gun and immediately tried to wrestle it back from Ryan. Eric then lunged forward grabbing Horatio and holding him back. Ryan, with full control of the gun, held it to Horatio's head.

"We're the ones walking out of here," said Ryan.

"Actually, none of us will walk out of here," said Horatio, laughing.

"What does that mean?" Calleigh asked, confused.

"There's a bomb in here," said Horatio. "You only have about one minute to get out of here."

They all looked at each other and ran. Horatio followed attempting to stop them. Ryan turned around and fired two shots. They heard Horatio scream and looked back at him when they reached the door. He laid on the floor bleeding from both of his legs.

"Hurry!" Natalia yelled.

Eric opened the doors wide and they all ran. Soon after the building exploded sending the four of them falling to the ground. Debris from the building landed all around them. When the shards of the building stopped falling they looked back at what was left. A few walls stood, but it was otherwise destroyed.

Footsteps could be heard coming toward them and they turned to see a woman looking down at them.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "Do you need me to call for help?"

"Yeah," said Eric. "Could you call the Miami Dade Crime Lab?"

"Of course," said the woman. "I will be right back."

Eric stood up, looking back at the building. Natalia and Calleigh stood up too, helping Ryan stand on his leg.

"I guess his plan backfired," said Natalia. They all laughed.

"Let's just get to the lab and explain what happened," said Eric. "I'm just glad this is over."


End file.
